minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
TNT
TNT is a craftable block that explodes when ignited, ideal for excavating several blocks at a time, or as a trap for Mobs and Players. Mechanics TNT is detonated from being lit on fire (such as from a Flint and Steel) or from receiving an active redstone current. When using TNT in a redstone circuit it doubles the capacitance over a repeater. There is a 4 seconds fuse time, allowing the player to retreat to a safe distance. After being ignited, it will perform a slight jump in the air before returning to the ground. It will flash white for exactly four seconds and allow the player to move through it, exploding soon afterwards. The explosion is easily capable of destroying most blocks in the vicinity. Fragile blocks, such as Dirt and Sand, are the most affected, while sturdier types, such as Obsidian, are more resistant to the explosion. TNT does not obey physics until lit, where it will then fall as an entity until it hits a block or detonates. It is a very infamous griefing tool, as a TNT block can easily destroy most blocks besides obsidian and Bedrock. Because of this, it is often banned on servers that don't allow griefing. TNT is a natural block because it naturally appears in Desert Temples and is used as a trap in them. As of minecraft version 1.7, you can spawn in TNT with a custom fuse time, allowing for TNT that explodes instantly, as well as TNT that takes a long time to explode. Crafting TNT is crafted using Gunpowder and Sand. |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} As a Crafting Ingredient |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Trivia *Severe lag will occur if an even a single TNT is detonated in a superflat world with many layers of TNT. *TNT cannons can be made using water, TNT, redstone, a button, redstone repeaters, sand and pistons. Many people use TNT cannons in SMP for arcade-esque games, such as Factions, TNT wars, etc. *In the 1.3 update, TNT's explosion radius was doubled. Endermen can pick up the block and then place it on the ground, where it will automatically detonate. *TNT "naturally" spawns in desert temples as a booby-trap. Igniting the TNT will destroy the treasures in the chests inside. *TNT can also be used to create a minecart with TNT as of 1.5. *You can ignite TNT with lava or fire. *TNT can fall up to 72 blocks when ignited. *Since TNT is actually an entity when ignited, water, lava and mobs can pass through it while it is ignited. *If TNT is in water, it won't damage the terrain, but still damage entities around it. This also happens if TNT is in lava. * As stated by the Minecraft combat guide, TNT is a "Simple yet effective way to annihilate an enemy base". Also one of the 6 Basic Weapons (Sword, Bow, Lava Bucket, Dispenser with arrows, and Flint and Steel). * TNT is slightly smaller than other blocks when activated. * The exploding sound for the TNT was changed. It had a ''cartoon ''like sound when it exploded. * The string on top of the TNT will change direction when activated. * If TNT has an Anvil inside of it when activated then it won't damage the terrain, but still damage entities around it. * In Minecraft Alpha, TNT was activated by just punching it. Then it changed to make TNT explode by using Flint And Steel or Redstone to activate it. ** However, In Minecraft today, there is a command to get the TNT that explodes by punching it. * TNT will not damage the player if there's a glass block in front of it. Gallery TNTNUKE.jpg|A Minecart with TNT, another method of using TNT. Build-tnt-cannon-minecraft.w654.jpeg|An example of a TNT cannon. Too Much TNT .jpg|Enough TNT to crash Minecraft. Desert Temple (TNT trap).PNG|Uncovered TNT in a Desert Temple. screenshot-2014-05-21-20-24.png|Large TNT explosion in Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Tntgif.gif|A Single TNT TNT Cart.png|TNT in a minecart TNT.gif|TNT under a tree imagetnt.jpeg|Lots of tnt Category:Blocks Category:Blocks That are Not Transparent Category:Mob Drops Category:Utility Category:Weapons Category:Mining tool Category:Redstone-affected Blocks